It's Never a good time to ignore your girlfriend. EVER!
"It's Never a good time to ignore your girlfriend. EVER!" is the 10th episode of the fifth season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 70th episode overall. Description Mario journeys to Hyrule while Luigi struggles to keep the team together. Overview Coming Soon! Synopsis Mario, Brock, and Gary arrive in the forests of Hyrule, which Gary notes doesn't look similar from the forest behind Mario's house. Mario states that their priority is to find Link by asking around to see if anybody knows where he is. This seems like a difficult task when the sudden sound of a horse neighing catches their attention. Mario, Brock, and Gary decide to start looking at the location of the sound. Solid Snake awakens, bedridden and badly injured. Naomi Hunter informs him of Blaire's defeat. Snake asks Naomi about his injury and she tells him the bullet only grazed his internal organs, so he should be fine eventually. However, he will not be able to fight for some time, likely not until after the war is over. Then Wario arrives to wish Snake well. Naomi informs him that Snake is out of the battle, much to Wario's aggravation. Snake reminds him they should be fine if they wake up Morgan, whom Wario is disillusioned by. However, he leaves to try again to wake him up. Solid Snake asks Naomi one more time if there is any chance of him fighting again, to which Naomi replies no, much to Snake's disappointment. Meanwhile, Wario meets with Luigi, Waluigi, and Ness, the latter of which is amazed Waluigi regained his power so fast. Wario agrees as he couldn't even lift a banana before. Waluigi replies that his strength comes back fast, despite Luigi's pointing out that Waluigi had his power sapped and was asleep for a year. He reminds Luigi that he beat Blaire, but Luigi still believes it was a bad idea to let him go. Waluigi angrily reminds Luigi that it was his idea, leading Wario to ask Waluigi if he is okay. His brother furiously insists he is when he suddenly passes out. Ness says that Waluigi is back in his coma since he only temporarily regained his strength, but had pushed himself too hard. However, Waluigi suddenly wakes back up, unaware of how he got on the floor. Luigi tells him he fell asleep, which Waluigi refuses to believe, but he then passes out again. Ness subsequently concludes that Waluigi has developed temporary narcolepsy and will keep dropping in and out of consciousness. Luigi decides that Waluigi is of no use to them like this and he had better go back to bed. Ryu and Ken meet with the Darkness and inform him of Blaire's death. The Darkness declares it served him right, calling him a brat. Ken informs the Darkness that Morgan is still asleep and asks him what to do about the ninja army. Darkness informs him he has someone who is an expert at waking up pirates on their way. Ryu questions whether or not there actually is an expert way to wake up pirates, but just takes the Darkness' word for it. Ken asks him for orders, but the Darkness replies that there are no orders and they may do whatever they want so long as they are back for the attack. The two then leave as the Darkness regrets not asking them to pick him up a bagel or something. Wario meets with Mona, who is with Donkey Kong. He asks her how she feels, but her response is one of ambivalence. Mona expresses her anger at Wario for not being there when she was attacked by Pauline and that if Donkey hadn't been there, she would have be dead. Wario tries to explain he couldn't have known because of everything that was going on, but Mona replies that if they had spent more time together, he'd have been there. Wario tries to reason with Mona by reminding her that they are in a war, but Mona decides she is leaving for good and does so, much to Wario's grief. He subsequently punches out Donkey Kong out of anger and leaves. Luigi and Ness place Waluigi back in bed and Ness guesses that Waluigi will not recover in time for the upcoming battle. Luigi begins stressing about how they are going to win this battle, as they don't have Mario, Waluigi, Snake, or Morgan. Ness is confident that Mario will return when the time is right and reminds Luigi that Waluigi made their job easier by taking care of Blaire. He tells Luigi they will be able to rise above their loss in team members and it is his responsibility to make sure they do so. Luigi catches Wario walking away from the base. He stops him, but Wario informs Luigi that he is leaving. Luigi doesn't understand why and Wario replies that he doesn't care about him, or Mario, or about the war, and that it isn't his battle. Luigi reminds Wario that they're all friends, but Wario angrily replies that the rest of them are friends, and he's just a reject minion who screws up everything. Luigi tells Wario that if he leaves during this critical situation, they're good as dead. However, Wario replies that he is leaving anyway and doesn't care if anyone dies. Luigi asks him if there is anything he can do to change his mind, but Wario says that there isn't and walks away, leaving Luigi behind. EPISODE LXX: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Darkness * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario / Donkey Kong / Captain Morgan * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Julian Petruzzelli as Solid Snake / Gary Oak * Austin Stevenson as Brock * Tim Muller as Ness * Erin Henderson as Mona * Shannon Kiely as Dr. Naomi Hunter * Christian Arista as Ryu * Eric Porter as Ken Masters Locations * Mario's House * Hyrule * The Battlefield * The Mushroom Force's Base Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations * Solid Snake is declared incapable of fighting. * Wario and Mona break up. * Waluigi becomes temporarily narcoleptic. * Wario and Mona leave the Mushroom Force. Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * This is the first episode a scene takes place not in the Real World, but in this case, Hyrule. * If Rich Alvarez had named the episode on its airdate, the title would have spoiled the plot because Wario and Mona were the only two in a relationship on the series. Goofs * The audio occasionally fluctuates during several scenes in the episode. External links * www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFz1IrOISSU Category:Season Five